Stolen
by Firey-Nii-Wolf
Summary: Touma only wants one thing, Masaru. Masaru only wants one thing, freedom. Can Masaru escape Touma's chains, or will he fall for the blonde he claims to hate?


Nii: Yay, I've decided to so a creepy ToMaTo~!

Touma: Oh yeah, and who's Seme?

Masaru: Baka, both of you.

Nii: Aww, don't be mad! I couldn't help it! *hugs Masaru* Disclaimer!

Touma: Obviously, Nii doesn't own Digimon, or it's be SUPER violent. Girl's got issues.

Nii: And he asks why I don't use Touma in my FanFics.

Touma: Wha? Who?

Nii: Enough iddel chatter, let the story begin!

ToMaTo=Story

_ToMaTo=Masaru's Thoughts_

**_ToMaTo=Flashback_**

_'ToMaTo'= Touma's Thoughts_

* * *

**Stolen**

Masaru wasn't sure when it happened. He just knew that he had been there for a long time, and he'd probably be there for a longer time. _Stupid Touma. _Masaru sighed. _I guess I can blame it on my parent's genes for looking feminine, stupid father genes. _Masaru sighed again, looking at the metal door, lock and sealed. Masaru craved human company, or at least Agumon's company. When Touma had kidnapped him, Gaomon had taken Agumon to a separate room. Masaru shuddered, and looked at the clock. _12:27. Touma must be on his way home already_, Masaru though, dread 7 fear shooting through him. Marcus sighed and got up off the bed. If I could only get out of here, then I won't have to deal with what's comin.

Masaru walked over to the wardrob, hoping he would find something normal. When he opened it, the street fighter sighed. Nothing but slinky dresses that Masaru had no doubt would reveal too much skin. Masaru, not wanting to be caought naked, picked a french maid one. _Hey, at least it covers! Damn I hate Touma_. Masaru pulled on the high heels, and pulled his hair up into his usual half ponytail. As the door opened, Masaru closed his eyes, hoping it would just be Gaomon bringing him food. "My my Masaru, looks like you wanted to impress me," Touma's voice floated over to Masaru, who inwardly groaned. The door closed and Touma wrapped his arms around Masaru's waist. "So Masaru, anything important?" Touma breathed into Masaru's ear, making the shorter & younger one shiver. Touma smirked as he threw Masaru down on the bed. "You can't believe how annoying Yoshino was today," Tuma whispered into Masaru's ear as he ripped took out a knife from his pocket and sliced open the frount, "God, that woman doesn't know when to shut up! Her Digimon was annoying too." Something sparked in Masaru's mind at that scentance. Agumon.

"T-Touma, wh-where's Agumon?" Masaru said around a moan that tried to make it's way out of his throat as Touma latched onto one of Masaru's nipples. "AH!" Touma drew back, licking his lips. "Don't worry about Agumon," Touma said, an irritated look on his face, "Gaomon's taking care of him." Masaru blinked, his head claring up a bit. "Gaomon's wh-AH!" Touma's hand slid under the dress and cupped Masaru's cock. "AH!" Masaru gasped, trying to muffle any and every noise that escaped his mouth. "Hmm. Masaru, I love your face when you try to pretend that your not liking this," Touma said, smirking, "So, what did you do while I was a work, baby?" Masaru mustered up the best glare he could while Touma was ravishing his body. Touma laughed at the weak atempt. "Baby," Touma cooed, pulling off his shirt and peeling the dress off of Masaru, "Let's fuck." Masaru, as always, tried to get away by punching Touma and making a brake for the door. Touma growled and jumped on the fleeing brunette. "An I was gunna go easy on you," Touma hissed, "Guess not." Masaru cried out in pain as he felt Touma slip his dick upp Masaru's ass. When did he get his pants of?

"AH! Touma please! It hurts!" Masaru cried, tears falling down his face. Touma kissed away the tears as he pumped in and out of Masaru. "I know babay, I'm sorry," Touma replied, his grip on Masaru's hips tightening. When Touma roughly hit Masaru's prostate, the brunette screamed, clutching onto Touma. "T-Touma, please," Masaru cried, throwing his pride out long ago, "Please, stop. I'm sorry." Touma kissed Masaru, demanding enterance, which Masaru glumly granted, but Touma slowed his pumps down, making it a bit enjoyable. Masaru moaned softly, which made Touma pick up is pace and wrap his had around Masaru's forgotten cock, whick was dripping with pre-cum. "AH! TOUMA!" Touma smirked, and picked up speed. Masaru moaned, unaware of what he was doing as he ran his hands up and down Touma's back. "AAHH! TOUMA!" Masaru screamed, shooting his load between his and Touma's chest. Touma grunted as Masaru's walls clenched around him. "Masaru!" And Touma released inside him. Masaru's mind was slowly fixing itself while Touma picked him up and laied him on the bed, and crwled in with him. Masaru subconciously cudddled into Touma's chest as the blonde pulled him closer. "I love your hair baby," Touma murmured, running his fingers througj Masaru's chocolate brown hair that was stilll perfectly in it's half ponytail. Masaru's brain finally kicked in. "I hate you." Touma laughed.

"Yeah, hate me," Touma whis[ered, "But no matter what, your mine. Your mine, and I plan on giving you all my love." Masaru turned around, his back to Touma. Touma tightened his grip, digging his nails into Masaru's stoumach. "I'm not your Touma," Masaru whispered, "I never will be." Touma smirked. "But you were moaning when I fucked you." Masaru winced. I hate you so much Touma, but why do you love me? Masaru laied there, pondering over his question. Soon, both fell asleep.

* * *

Nii: Hmm. Not my best.

Masaru: *slapps Touma* You a-hole!

Touma: What the hell? What'd I do?

Masaru: You made me bored.

Nii & Touma:...

Nii: Review! I think I might make a 2nd to this, or at least make it in Touma's POV. Tell me which one. Oh! First three to review get a request! But, sadly, It's gotta be from these.

Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Digimon, Naruto, Lucky Star, Fullmetal Alchemist, Jak & Daxter, and Fruits Basket. Those are the only ones I know. Sorry. R&R!


End file.
